Dime Si Tu (She's In Love)
by My Dream In The Nightmares
Summary: [Stendy]:Wendy intenta dormir,pero dentro de su sueño despierta en una ahí un pelinegro se la cruzo y ella admitió que quiera ser mas que amigos. Song-Fic y digan que tal me quedo


**Hola! Hace se me ocurrió hacer este Song-Fic! La canción es de Estephy con Chino & Nacho...Les recomiendo que la escuchen a la canción...Es bella! *o***

**WendyxStan! (Stendy!)**

**Disfruten del fic!**

**South Park no me pertenece!**

* * *

**Dime Si Tu (She's In Love)**

* * *

**S**on las 23:00 Wendy se puso su pijama,se dirigió a su cama tomo su almohada y se acostó en seguida.

-Que tengas buenas noches,hija-Dijo el hombre-.

-Buenas noches papa...-Dijo Wendy-.

Su padre apago la luz de la habitación,cerro la puerta.

Wendy cerro los ojos.

*** En el sueño***

Wendy trataba de dormir pero de golpe se despertó por muchos gritos de festejos,cuando abrió los ojos estaba descansando en la piscina de una casa veía a todos bailando,otros se tiraban de la piscina haciendo que Wendy se moje. Wendy tenia que soportar para no gritarle a los que le pensarlo dos veces salio de la piscina para ver si había mas gente.

**Hoy desperté pensando en ti**

**como un sueño que no regresa**

**pero en verdad no estas aquí**

**el sueño me tiene presa**

**y aunque por dentro duele a recuerdo**

**lo que pretendo es solo preguntar..**

Wendy trataba de preguntar a varios en donde estaba...pero ellos la ignoraron y seguían con la diversión,la pobre quería evitar también gritarles,de golpe un pelinegro se sorprendió con la belleza de la pensarlo dos veces la siguió.

**Dime si tu quieres algo conmigo**

**como explicarte que quiero ser mas que amigos**

**Dime si tu sientes lo mismo**

**estando a tu lado puedo sentir que sonrió**

**Dime si tu quieres conmigo**

**llegar hasta el cielo para encontrar el camino**

**de mi corazón**

**oh oh oh **

**she is in love**

**de mi corazón...**

Wendy estaba como loca buscando a otra gente que la entendería a continuar pero alguien la tomo del brazo.

-Oye! Que haces? Suéltame!-Grito Wendy tratado de soltarse-.

-Como te llamas?-Pregunto el pelinegro-.

-Wendy...¿Porque lo preguntas?-Pregunto Wendy-.

-No solo quería saber...Por cierto mi nombre es Stan...-Dijo el pelinegro-.

-Un placer conocerte...-Dijo Wendy-.

**Si me preguntan lo que siento**

**yo sin ti tuviera yo te respondería en segundos**

**baby tu eres lo mas tierno**

**tu eres lo mas bello**

**tu eres lo mas grande del mundo**

**contigo fe que conocí el amor**

**tu eres la niña que me da calor**

**tu eres mi luna,mis estrellas,mi sol**

**nadie te quiere como yo**

-Estabas buscando a alguien?-Pregunto Stan-.

-Es que estaba durmiendo y cuando despierto aparezco aquí mismo...-Dijo Wendy-Y estoy preguntando a la gente como puedo regresar a mi hogar,pero ellos solo se divierten y...

-Wendy estas durmiendo...-Dijo Stan-.

-Que?...-Pregunto Wendy-.

-O sea...estas durmiendo...pero estas soñando...-Dijo Stan-.

-No entiendo...-Dijo Wendy-.

-Em...Osea estas soñando con estar con alguien...

Al oír eso Wendy se sonrojo un poco y le miro a la cara.

**Perfectamente se lo que sientes**

**tu mirada a mi no me miente**

**prometo un amor diferente**

**nadie te quiere como yo**

Al mirarle a la cara y este sonrió.

-Ven...te llevare a un lugar...-Stan la agarro de la mano-.

Wendy se volvió a sonrojar un poco cuando la agarro de la mano.

**Dime si tu quieres algo conmigo **

**cómo explicarte que quiero ser mas que amigos **

**Dime si tu sientes lo mismo **

**estando a tu lado puedo sentir que sonrío **

**Dime si tu quieres conmigo **

**llegar hasta el cielo para encontrar el camino **

**de mi corazón**

Stan la llevo al mirador donde todos suelen ver los fuegos artificiales. Wendy lo miro y después se sonrojo y le dijo:

-Stan...¿Puedo decirte algo?-Dijo Wendy jugando con sus dedos-.

-Claro!-Dijo Stan-.

-Em...no se como puedo explicártelo...es que quiero se mas que amigos...tu sientes lo mismo?-Pregunto Wendy-.

-S-Si...Si!-Dijo Stan-.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio?-Pregunto Wendy-.

-Es que...cuando estoy a tu lado no pude decírtelo...

**Ella es una chica con vitamina **

**tiene la fuerza que a uno motiva **

**es diferente a las de hoy en día **

**una princesa, una maravilla **

**que te roba el corazón **

**y te alegra la vida entera **

**tomale su mano para que veas **

**como quema ella uoh uoh uoh **

**como quema ella uoh uoh uoh **

**como quema ella uoh uoh uoh **

-Stan...quiero que sepas que te amo! Y quieres ser mi novio?-Pregunto Wendy-.

Stan al oír eso su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y le dijo:

-Wendy...yo también te amo...

**Dime si tu quieres algo conmigo **

**cómo explicarte que quiero ser mas que amigos **

**Dime si tu sientes lo mismo **

**estando a tu lado puedo sentir que sonrío **

**Dime si tu quieres conmigo **

**llegar hasta el cielo para encontrar el camino **

**de mi corazón **

**oh oh oh**

**she is in love **

**de mi corazón...**

Stan la tomo de la cara y la besa. En ese momento empezaron los fuegos ya estaban en pareja contemplando los fuegos artificiales...

***En la habitación de Wendy***

Ella sonrió y jamas olvido ese sueño hermoso que tenia darse la vuelta no se había dado cuenta que tenia pintura en su pijama...

_**Sweet Dreams...**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fic lo hice mientras escuchaba la canción ^.^

Dejen reviews y digan que tal me quedo...


End file.
